Apply restriction endonuclease digestion, size fractionation methods of analysis of the host genome containing integrated viral sequences, in combination with hybridization experiments and studies of DNA infectivity. From the total sample of cellular DNA, isolate (in the form of long single or double strands) that small fraction which contains integrated viral sequences, hybridize these to viral RNA, and determine the structure of the hybrid regions by direct electron microscopic mapping.